Momento Perdido
by Harumaki03
Summary: Entonces se quedaron así, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento perdido en el tiempo. (Okabe x Kurisu) "Viñeta". (La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a).


**Steins;Gate**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** _Entonces se quedaron así, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento perdido en el tiempo. _

**Nota: **_Primer intento de __**"viñeta".**__ Según el contador solo llega a 700 palabras y tantas, sin contar notas y comentario final. _

**-/-/-**

_**"Momento Perdido"**_

**-/-/-**

Sus ojos se encontraron con ferviente pasión. Él, Okabe Rintarou, autoproclamado científico loco, con su ley de las líneas mundiales y las líneas alfa y beta.

Ella, Makise Kurisu, genio de casi 19 años, con un artículo publicado en la revista Science, profesora temporal en la Universidad de Tokio impartiendo clases asociadas a la relatividad.

Los dos siempre buscando la manera de como picarse mutuamente y ahora Okabe había pasado el límite, _su_ límite.

—¡Has usado mi tenedor! —repitió por segunda vez, golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho Okabe, éste solo apretó los labios, ya harto.

—¡Christina, un tenedor es solo eso, un tenedor! ¡Deberías sentirte halagada de que yo, Hououin Kyouma, el científico loco, haya usado tu simple tenedor! —y rió demencialmente.

Kurisu suspiró, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

—Pero acabas de admitir que lo has usado, cuando dijiste que no —opinó Daru, antes de volver su mirada al monitor.

Las cejas de Kurisu temblaban de furia. Mayuri solo sonrió. Hacía días que no veía a Okarin tan animado.

—¡Te pondré la cabeza de florero! —exclamó Kurisu, provocando que los ojos dorados de Okabe se dilataran y pasase saliva fuertemente—. ¿Okabe? —musitó suavemente, al verlo perder por dos escasos segundos su compostura.

Él no respondió, solo tomó su móvil y lo pegó a su oreja.

—Si, creo que la Agencia lo ha descubierto... ¡¿Qué?! Comprendo, si, escapare... ¡Claro! El Psy Kongroo —y volvió a guardar su móvil antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Kurisu más confundida aún.

**-/-/-**

No lo esperaba, fue muy repentino. Estaba habituado ya a que en ciertos lugares se repitieran acciones y palabras que había vivido con los demás en las otras líneas mundiales.

Pero está lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras tenía una mano entre sus cabellos.

—_Ni que yo quiera verte des... _

—_¡Di una palabra más y pondré tu cabeza como florero!_

Había sido en una situación distinta, en un mundo diferente, todo el escenario había sido diferente y sin embargo...

—¡Ah! Aquí estás... —abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para ver a la culpable de su más reciente_ alucinación. _

—¿Qué? ¿Preocupada por mí, Christina? —dijo, con cierto tono burlón que no llegó a ser el usual. Ella suspiró y se acuclilló frente a él con sus brazos cruzados.

—Ya estoy harta de decirte que no hay ninguna _"tina"_ en mi nombre —resopló, haciéndole sonreír levemente—. Pasó otro _"déjà vu"_, ¿cierto? —ella había decidido llamarle así cuando él sufría de esos rememorandos, Okabe asintió lentamente —sabes que puedes decirme...

—Fue en un contexto totalmente diferente a como fue la primera vez —Okabe rehuyó de esos ojos grises —sencillamente, me atrapó con la guardia baja. Escucharte decir esas palabras me llevó de inmediato a lo que siguió después y entonces yo... —a medida que hablaba, Okabe lucía más y más hundido, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y sus palabras salían apresuradas.

Sujetó sus mejillas, provocando que sus ojos dorados se concentrarán en ella.

—Estoy aquí —habían pasado cinco meses desde que ella había logrado traerlo de la línea "R", y a veces sentía que él se desvanecía delante de sus ojos, pero él seguía ahí. No podía evitar cuando sufría ese ataque de recuerdos _(memorias de su convivencia en las otras líneas mundiales_) pero podía asegurarle que estaba allí con él.

Y Okabe inhalo profundamente, llevando dentro de sí el aroma prendado en las manos de ella, a desinfectante, un poco a loción y otro tanto de la pureza que solo ella tenía. Sonrió tenuemente.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, Kurisu —se puso de pie, llevándosela consigo, ella se sonrojo levemente y apartó su mirada gris de él.

—¡N-no estaba preocupada...! ¡No quiere decir que haya temido que desaparecieras de nuevo y...! —el _"oh"_ que salió de los labios de él solo la puso más nerviosa.

—No lo haré —y tan impulsivo como era, la abrazó, sorprendiéndola con la acción—. Te prometí que me quedaría.

Sentía la calidez de Okabe aun por encima de su ropa, a pesar de que él temblaba ligeramente, su agarre en su cintura y su otra mano entre sus cabellos, en su nuca, eran firmes.

—Yo también, Okabe —alzó sus brazos y lo rodeo, dejando sus propias manos descansando justo donde dentro de Okabe se encontraban sus pulmones.

Y para ambos, por ahora, era suficiente el tenerse el uno al otro así, en ese pequeño momento perdido entre los hilos del tiempo.

**-/-/-**

Yay~ terminé de ver **Steins;Gate** y claro que me enamoré de la pareja principal (¡cómo no hacerlo!) lo único que lamento es haber tardado tanto en ponerme a verla _(especialmente porque cierta persona cofcofmicofcofnoviocofcof no quería que me pudiera a verlo sin él y así me tiene igual con Code Geass)_.

Y nada, ¡qué pareja más hermosa hacen Kurisu y Okabe! Son tan tiernos, trataré de ir haciendo otras viñetas de ellos u OneShots.

En fin, espero realmente que les guste mi primera incursión con ellos y las que están por llegar. Ya saben se aceptan críticas constructivas, reviews, Okabe por envío y demás.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
